


Secondhand Love

by JaeNunyah



Category: Pink Floyd, The Who
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:02:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29917992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaeNunyah/pseuds/JaeNunyah
Summary: Iamtheblues' request for "...a threesome between Karen/Pete/Roger?"
Comments: 5
Kudos: 3





	Secondhand Love

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place following the events described in Chapter 12 of "How Can You Do It Alone". "Secondhand Love" is a brilliant Townshend solo song, and "Wait For Her" is one of Waters'. Both were (ahem) instrumental in the composition of this naughty fantasy.

Having deliberately selected music with neither words nor guitars, Karen drops phonograph needle onto grooves of Debussy compilation before letting loosely-wrapped robe softly slither to the floor. Strains of "Clair de Lune" swirl into steamy air in much the same manner as iridescent streaks of scented oil ripple rainbows across bathwater's surface. Silky slickness spreads upon Karen's skin as she slips into luxuriantly large tub, exquisitely warmed by immersion not only in blissful bath but also racy reminiscence.

[He's so brilliant... so bold... Married Pete for intimate access to gorgeously godlike genius gleam... overwhelming, barely-contained, crackling creative FIRE... he's got it, too. I'd sure like a chat with HIS wife, who he's probably putting the screws to right NOW... mmmm... Didn't want anything for himself from me... OR from Pete, so I imagine he's EVER so eager...]

Well aware of her husband's often-infuriating penchant for posturing pissing contests with those rare souls he deems intellectual equals, Karen wonders what Mr. Waters might have been swayed to take had she dared plead for more while Pete still remained muted. Left thumb flicking between swollen nipples, right hand dips into hot water separating parted thighs.

["Thank you, Sir. Best I've ever had. Won't you please permit me to return the favor?"

"That was no favor. It was a tithe. He offered you upon the altar of my appetites and I partook of your flesh like that of a sacrificial lambchop." Languidly licking lips, leering lustfully, Waters pronounces me simply "Delicious."

"Are those... appetites... sufficiently slaked?" Casting laden gaze upon Pete, I determine turnabout is fair play. "If not, I'm offering HIM now. Bet you could make him do anything you want... and I'd LOVE to watch."

Waters alights at my suggestion. "Let's see about that." He snaps his fingers... oh, God, those hands are HUGE...and HARD... under Pete's nose with imperious command "I want you naked. Immediately. Leave the collar, of course."

Mutely obeying, albeit with flash of fury, defiant disrobing reveals rampant rigidity. Pete's vehement visage... viciously venomous vituperation directed at ME, not Waters... speaks volumes without a single syllable. He'll reap revenge at first opportunity, but that's part of the fun... working him up then working it off.

"Now, kneel before me. Good Boy. Hmm, you WOULD service me if I so ordered, but you so obviously WANT to that I don't believe I'll allow it... just yet." Second snap is for me. "Stand up and take off your dress. Brassiere, belt and stockings stay on."

Complying considerably more cheerfully than had hardheaded husband, I watch Waters devoutly devouring the sight of me in my underwear... minus the knickers he'd roughly ripped... What did he DO with them, anyway? Sexy souvenir? 

"Let's make him look on... forbidden to speak, and permitted to touch only himself... while I perform my own ribald rites within his conventionally consecrated chapel."

"Oh, yes, let's DO!" I urge, turning around and bending over the sofa, peering over my shoulder to savor sight of torrid tribute with which he's preparing to present me. He's longer than Pete, yet not so thick... tall, skinny guy packs lean, lengthy prick... and he's so ready to share it with me he only slightly lowers tight trousers before gripping my hips then thirstily thrusting in deeply desperate drive.

"You're a lucky man..." Waters passionately proclaims, proudly perceiving Pete's pleasure as he takes his own "...and I'm very validated to learn you aren't a stingy one."

"He's a jealous one, though." I saucily share with simultaneous mock and moan "This is KILLING him, and he'll make me pay for it once you've gone."

"Once I've come... and gone... that's between you and him..." is breathlessly baited before next wanton words waft in gasping groans. "Right now, there's nothing between you and ME except some splendidly sweet strokes... sublime satisfaction surges... sweeping surging spurts... yessss!" Ecstatic ejaculation erupts, sparking savage scream sounding strikingly similar to fierce utterance deployed within strange song called 'Careful With That Axe, Eugene'.

I've caught Pete jerking off to that particular track, and know it's the keening scream he especially enjoys. Whether Waters shared specific awareness, I couldn't say, but he sure knows it NOW. Pulling out and stepping backward, he puts a stop to pumping piston of Pete's palm. "Permission revoked. Stay your hand, naughty Boy."

With plaintive whimper and pleading eyes... he'd never look at ME like that in a million years... frustrated fingers fall from stiffened shaft as Pete awaits further instruction. I turn back around and sink slowly into lewdly lounging posture upon cushioned chaise, anticipating the second act of Waters' wicked way, wondering what's wanted.

"Perhaps your services would now be appropriate...in light of my appropriation...my CONQUEST... of your territory." Waters contemplatively cocks his head, then scoffs with sneering scorn "No... you'd still consider it a victory if I finally submitted to suffer such sharp teeth anywhere NEAR my dick. Wouldn't you?" 

Pete opens his mouth to answer, but is halted by Waters' wordy whipcrack. "Don't you DARE deny it!" Slick prick still glistening with our mingled fluids, he shakes it in Pete's flustered face. "You've been after THIS since day one, and if you thought you could use your lovely lady to lure it out for you, all you've got coming is another think."

Eyes lingering on me, Waters carries on addressing Pete. "Like a gentleman, I attended to the lady's desires before indulging my own, but YOU haven't made yourself useful AT ALL, have you? I'm finished..." he declares, tucking himself away and fastening flies "... but I don't believe SHE is. Karen called ME the 'best I ever had', so don't you want to try proving you can do better?" 

Keenly refraining from replying aloud, Pete nods before bouncing to his feet then striding toward me, taking eager erection back in hand. Ohhh, THAT look... he wants to make it hurt. Joke's on him... I'm so lusciously lubricated I doubt he COULD force fraught friction... love it when he tries, though.

Waters, however, has other ideas. "Did I SAY you could stand? Back on your knees, Boy, but before HER this time." He looks to me, gauging my acquiescence, asking "Would you wish such a sharp tongue taking transferred taste?"

"More than anything." I ardently avow, acidly adding as Pete lowers himself to the carpet between my feet "That's the only way he'll get a taste of you today, isn't it?"

"You're as clever as you are beautiful." Waters smiles in surreal synthesis of sadism and solicitude. "I'd imagined nothing less from his discriminating tastes, yet you've exceeded my expectations. I hope he never forgets what a treasure you are... but if he ever DOES disregard you, please remind him of this moment... with my compliments."

"I will." Prurient promise precedes pointed gaze downward, directing Waters' regal regard to the sight of Pete squeezing his cock in subtly shifting grip. "Are you allowing that... Sir... or should he stop?"

Pete's petulant glare blazes bitterly enough to make Waters loose lightly lascivious laugh. "Contrary to popular belief, I'm not ENTIRELY without pity." He reaches out to pat Pete patronizingly upon pate. "You may continue, but... bear in mind... if you come before she does, it will paint you as both selfish and ungrateful. Wait For Her."

Extant expression suddenly shutters as Pete closes his eyes and leans to press flushed face where he knows I want it. First touch of his tongue is not the teasing tickle I'd predicted, and I cannot help but wonder whether he fancies foreign flavor as I look up at Waters while writhing beneath greedily rapacious plunge. All resolve to hold back...make him WORK for it... melts away like lump sugar in a hot drink as splendid skill sensually subsumes. Said Waters was better just to kindle competition, but nobody rocks my world like the magnificent, masterful, manifold man I married...]

Slippery fingers polishing precious pearl, Karen takes herself to the height of ecstasy in the throes of fevered fantasy. As she arches within warm water, slightly splashing, senses slowly return, beautiful music once more filtering through decadent distraction. Smiling in mild amusement to take note of utterly fitting fact that the piece presently playing is "Reverie", she opens her eyes.

Sated sigh gives way to shocked shriek as Karen beholds she is no longer alone. Loftily looking down his nose, Pete's condescendingly concupiscent countenance clearly conveys connubial comprehension. Although wry words are acerbic, his tone is fondly forgiving.

"He's been leaving His scent on you. I can sense it from a mile."


End file.
